


A Day to Remember

by Madame_Butterfly



Series: Thorki and other Drabbles with Loki. [3]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Governess Hedwig, It's Loki's birthday, Kid Loki, Kid Thor, M/M, Odin is a good father, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Butterfly/pseuds/Madame_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Loki's birthday and the family throw him a surprise party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know Loki and Thor are kids and betrothed in this fic around the ages 11 and 13. 
> 
> I own nothing associated with Marvel or Norse Religion and Lore. 
> 
> Literary prowess is to be desired. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated.

It was early in the evening they hadn't had supper yet, that could wait, he usually had it with Hedwig in his salon anyway, his governess Hedwig who was really more like an auntie had insisted they go for a walk through the gardens. It was particularly cold and Hedwig insisted he wear his wrap, he was of Jotun blood, he might have Aesir skin but he certainly wouldn't catch a chill, besides he liked it when it was cool outside. He was just glad he didn't have to wear that hat with the absurdly large feather he detested so. 

"Are you enjoying your day so far?"  
Asks Hedwig when they sit on one of the benches to rest.

"It's been nice, I've almost finished embroidering that tunic for Thor, Lady Frigga says he'll like it" Loki tells Hedwig other than that nothing significant happened today. She ought to know, they do almost everything together, one day she'll be his Lady of Honor. 

"You've gotten very good" Hedwig compliments earning a smile from Loki. Who's proud that Hedwig thinks his embroidery is very good especially since hers is the best, he likes it better than Lady Frigga's but he'd never tell. 

When they come inside its time for supper. 

"Come on Hedwig, I'm hungry" he says urging her to take him back to the salon. 

"In a minute" she says, her voice is soft and very kind, like when he runs his fingers over his silk handkerchiefs. She takes him by the hand and leads him to the queen's salon, he isn't sure why she's doing this. 

"Why are we going here?" He asks

"You'll see" she simply says pushing him gently into the room. 

"Surprise Loki, Happy Birthday!" They all shout. Loki's jaw falls open and his hands go immediately to cover his mouth. 

Everyone's there, Thor, Lady Frigga, the Allfather, Balder even his soon to be Grandam Bestla who must have come from the other side of Asgard.

"There's presents and food too" says Thor, taking Loki by the hand and leading him to where all his presents are, Hedwig trips slightly by the abruptness of his pull since Loki is still holding her hand. 

"Thank you all so much" he says earnestly, astonished they'd all take time so someone as 'insignificant' as Loki could have a birthday party. 

"Well, you going to open them?" Asks Balder. 

"Yes, I will"

"Loki can open mine first because I'm his favourite" says Thor boastfully, he hasn't let go of Loki's hand, Loki squeezes it lightly. 

"No I am" says Balder 

"Children" says Odin stopping the pair from bickering "Loki has a heart as big as the nine, I'm sure he loves everyone equally"

"He'll open everyone's from oldest to youngest and since I'm the oldest he'll open mine first, so ha!" Says Bestla who regardless of her age is ever so gay and witty, Loki loves Bestla, he wants to be just like her when he grows up. 

She comes forward and hands him a pretty ebony box, he takes it and thanks her before embracing her as tightly as he dares. 

Inside of the exquisitely carved box is a the rarest treasure he has ever been able to call his own, a string of black pearls, he hears they're only found in the deepest bowels of Muspelheimr. "They were a gift from your grandsire to me many years ago, they are yours now" 

"Oh my lady, they are so fine, I can never thank you enough!" He exclaims as Hedwig clasps them around his neck. 

"I am next" says Odin 

"Not quite" interrupts Hedwig, "I was born in 142 and you were in 145"

"It's a good thing you aren't speaking to Frigga regarding age then" he grins at Frigga who scowls before grinning also. 

"Here Loki, I think you'll like it" he embraces her tightly before taking the gift wrapped in silk. He takes it with a large earnest smile carefully unwrapping it to reveal a new pencil box, he smiles at her before embracing her once more. 

"It's from Vanaheim, only the queen uses pencils like this, it cost a bit but you're worth it" She tells him rubbing his shoulder bringing sentimental tears to his eyes. 

"Now onto me" announces Odin bringing forth a large box, he thanks Odin graciously before opening it to reveal inside are books and tomes by the dozen, faerie tales, history, geography, fiction, non-fiction even the odd romance novel. Loki cannot restrain himself and throws his arms around Odin who doesn't know how to respond and awkwardly pats his back. 

Next onto Frigga who bestows a beautiful quilt which has everyone's names on it, his sire and dam's, his brothers even the Aesir he regards as family now.

"See all our names?" Asks Thor

Loki can only nod, he's spread it out and is running his fingers over all the names on it. 

"To remind you if you should ever need it of all the people who love you"

Loki wipes the tears that have formed. 

"Oh thank you" he breathes leaning forward to give Frigga a kiss on the cheek "I shall cherish it forever"

"Now it's mine" Says Thor stepping forward with a bundle of velvet in his arms 

Thor hands Loki the bundle which moves in his arms and Loki getting a fright almost drops it before gaining the bundle and a small creature wriggles its way out. 

"A puppy!" Cries Loki as the pup licks his face assiduously "Oh Thor" he embraces Thor tightly, the pup caught between the pair Thor is eager to return the embrace "I love you" he proclaims "And I you" replies Thor. Frigga smiles. 

"I shall call him Vladya" he announces. 

Lastly is Balder who is very thoughtful. 

"I remember you said how you liked ravens so I made you one when I did my carving" He presents Loki with a finely carved raven made from a block if mahogany. 

"He shall have a home on my bureau" he tells Balder, he doesn't embrace Balder because before he can it is Balder who embraces Loki. 

 

They sit for supper, the pup sits curled up resting his head on Loki's slipper, decidedly Loki has a friend for life now. 

The supper is fantastic with all Loki's favourite foods even the 'Gâche' Loki is fond of. 

He thanks everyone with tears in his eyes. 

"Now" says Odin "is not the time for tears" 

"Oh I am not sad I am just very happy"

This is Loki's first birthday party and his best, fancy that he woke thus morning without any idea it was his birthday to begin with. 

 

That night Loki lays under his new quilt with Thor who has asked to sleep with Loki tonight, Hedwig has just finished reading a story to Loki as she usually does, she leaves kissing Loki on the forehead and ruffling Thor's hair. The pup is curled up at the foot of the bed fast asleep. 

Thor moves close next to Loki. 

"Can I?" He asks

Loki smiles "Yes" he tells Thor who quickly wraps his arms around Loki pulling him close. 

"Did you enjoy tonight?" He asks a hopeful tone in his voice. 

"Yes, I've never been so happy" Loki sighs happily, indeed he hasn't. 

"I'm glad" Thor tells Loki pulling Loki into him tighter. 

Today was the best of all days Loki has ever had and the happiest.


End file.
